


A day as a fanboy

by rainbowbrown



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic, Fanboy, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Hopefully youre surprise, How Do I Tag, Jabeom's pov, M/M, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Virtual date, jaebeom is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbrown/pseuds/rainbowbrown
Summary: Jaebeom's pov.He secured three dates today. One in the morning, his drama press conference and night date. Jaebeom would say, his best achievements so far.Disclaimer: This is entirely fiction.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	A day as a fanboy

This is it. Today. The day Jaebeom has been waiting in his life as Jinyoung's number one fan.

He secured three dates today. One in the morning, his drama press conference and night date. Jaebeom would say, his best achievements so far. He got to experience a date like a fanboy he is. 

So, he waited in front of his iMac, perfectly groomed and all. Sigh. 'Is this what ahgases felt when he was scheduled for a date with them before?' He felt giddy. Ridiculous even. Hell, he styled up his hair a little bit. If the members get a whiff out of this, god, he can't imagine for how long they'll be clowning him. Probably forever.

Nora jumped on his lap just when Jinyoung appeared on dispatch's vlive. 

"Hmm? You missed Nyougie, Nora-jjing?" She meowed her answer, in which Jaebeom interpreted as a solid yes. "That makes two of us, princess." He patted her white coat, loving the feels when his hand buries under the thick fur. 

He only left her fluffy body to furiously type his comments on Jinyoung's vlive. 

"Oh.my.god. Did he just read my comment!?" 

What a great feeling! knowing that out of thousands comments, his idol chose him. He made a happy little dance as celebration.

'Oh, wait. I haven't filled in my beloves' lunch yet.' He turned up the volume just so he could still hear Jinyoung all the way in his kitchen, hurried up to his cabinets and filled the perfectly arranged bowls -complete with their respective names according to their age- with their favorites Royal Canine.

But just as he was on the fifth bowl, Jinyoung's answer through his vlive made him perk up. 

"I don't like mint chocolate." Such a shock that statement was to him that he didn't realize that the cat foods he was pouring overflowed. Until Odd meow-ed loudly.

"Ah, sorry kids. Appa's distracted."

"Are you kidding me?! Oh, Jinyoungie, we have lots of things to discuss."

First thing when he sees the younger, Jaebeom gonna make him try his stocked-up mint choco ice -cream and let him reevaluate the taste. The older isn't sure if Jinyoung deliberately said he didn't like it just because he knew he was watching, or Jinyoung just really haven't tried it in a long time that he totally forgot just how heavenly the taste is. Either way, Jaebeom has a new mission now.

He sent in a nice, simple text message when the vlive had ended. 'Hey, mint choco?' The reply was immediate. Just a bunch of giggling emojis. So, he was definitely teasing him. The sly fox.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebeom slept for a while, while waiting for 'When My Love Blooms' press conference.

At 2.00 pm on the dot, he was ready again. Hmm, Jinyoung looked good in the suit. Jaebeom was quite worried since Jinyoung was always nervous when it came to his own drama's promotion, though Jaebeom and other members always said he did very well. Watching the whole interview, Jaebeom couldn't be more prouder than he is. His soulmate has grown a lot. And Jaebeom hoped he's allowed to stay by his side forever and watch him grow more beautiful each day.

All is great, but Jaebeom couldn't help but post just one picture of his internal screams when he saw that guitar scene.

Just one. No caption. Ambiguous picture. People won't know. Was what he told himself when he pressed that post button.

Jinyoung would know. But, all he do is teasing him anyways. He knew he had Jaebeom wrapped around his fingers, and took full advantage of it. Jaebeom loves him all the same.

~~~~~~~~~~

It is his last date with Park Jinyoung today. Night date! Jaebeom was so excited for it. What could he possibly do? 

He was scolded by the younger the other day since he stole Jinyoung's plan. Hey, not stole per se, it is just by chance the latter had wanted to do a bookstore concept too. And as much as he loves him, he just couldn't imagine dating ahgases at anywhere else. They needed to do this for at least an hour. Books are okay. He could talk about books for hours on end. Jinyoung is the one with with boyfriend materials anyways. He'll survive. He could just do a vlive while doing nothing, people would be happy enough just staring at his perfect pretty face. So Jaebeom didn't cave in to his puppy eyes that day. And he's still patting his own back for his persistence to this day. 

Just as he expected. It was a perfect date. A little bit of serenade, chair-building, plushie-talks, and the making of banana strawberry! Jaebeom jotted down the ingredients, eager to try it out later on. 

Now that he thought about it, he was out of strawberries. Maybe he should head out tomorrow for some groceries.

His favourite part of vlive? Of course it was when Jinyoung told them about his number-one song from their new upcoming album.

"Crazy. Composed by Jb hyung."

Jinyoung probably doesn't know, but most of the songs he composed was about him. Or he probably knows. That's why it was all his faves. Cheeky brat.

But Jaebeom is genuinely thankful for his support all this time. It is always one of his strongest drive to keep going. To produce new and even better songs, to embrace and explore his own talent. Jinyoung always said Jaebeom was his rock, but little did he knows, Jinyoung was his anchor. And will always be.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebeom was ready for his bedtime, though as every night, he reads before he sleeps when the door creaks and his favourite person appears. 

"Welcome home, dear." 

"Ah, it's the most tiring day ever." The person whines while popping his stiff shoulders. Jaebeom smiled. Even though his face looks tired, there is a sense of satisfaction there. He's doing things he loves, and despite his worn out expression, Jaebeom knows he's happy.

"Come here." Jb patted his other vacant side of their bed and put away the books in favor to pay attention to his favorite person. The bed bounced when the man practically throws himself on it. Lying face down, he peeks a little at Jaebeom. 

"Hmm, where's my kiss?" The young man demands, lips forever on pout. Jaebeom couldn't help but chuckles. Damn, he's so adorable.

"You've done very well, baby. I'm so, so proud of you." He brushes back the slightly sweaty forehead, and places a loving kiss there.

"I know you're tired, so I'll let you pass this time. But, just so you remember, we'll be having that whole choco-mint discussion." He whispered in a mock-stern voice.

"Hyung~ I was kidding!"

"Hahhaha. Okay. Okay. Let's sleep." And so he sings him a lullaby. Within minutes, the young man has fallen asleep. Jaebeom would have to wake him up soon, since Jinyoung would often complained if he falls asleep in his working clothes. But for now, the older lets him have his much needed rest. He could finish this last chapter anyways to kill the time.

Fanboy-ing time is over. He's a responsible husband as of now. Jaebeom was apologetic for those who asked for Jinyoung to marry her. Sorry folks, he's taken😉.

**Author's Note:**

> Thnks for reading! Kudos and feedbacks are appreciated. I apologize for all the mistakes.


End file.
